Tsukune's Double Life
by mlljclock
Summary: What would happen if Tsukune had a girlfriend prior to Yokai he told no one about, what if that girlfriend happened to be Moka's little sister?What if that relationship is discovered? How will the other Girls take it? It's a TsukuneXKokoa FanFic, please tell me what you think. Rated M for probable lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hello everyone, I am Mlljclock, or Moose to some, this is my first fanfic and I would appreciate some feedback, be cruel if I'm doing anything wrong, get your point across to me, please Read and Review, I hope you will enjoy. I do NOT own R+V!**

**XXXXXXX**

"_Finally, returning home, getting to enjoy the company of my family; and of course… to see her." _These thoughts plagued Tsukune's mind as he is driven home on the Yokai Academy school bus through his neighborhood after the incident with Lilith's Mirror. The destruction of the school caused the mandatory return of all students to their respective homes; some Yokai remained in the monster realm while some monsters plus the human Tsukune's were shipped back to the human world. Pulling to the bus stop about half a mile away from his humble home Tsukune steps of the bus and breathes in the familiar Japanese air he knows and loves. As he starts his walk back to his house, he remembers the year he's had at Yokai Academy: nearly getting killed by an orc on his first day, befriending a beautiful woman on that same day, even starting a harem of buxom females in his first year. Tsukune looks back on that year and finds himself chuckling to himself in the middle of town and receiving odd looks from all who pass by him. _"I hope she will take the news well"_ he thinks to himself, _"It's not like I asked for a harem or set out to make one"_ he reassures himself. Shuddering at the thought of feeling his girlfriend's wrath upon him for starting a harem of beautiful girls when he was already in a relationship. Walking down the street, he realizes he never told any of the girls he was already in a relationship in the first place. _"Ah shit"_ he thinks to himself, _"There isn't really way I could screw this up any worse, next time I see Moka and them, I will set things straight."_ Arriving at his house he walks on in as quietly as possible; he had not told his parents he was coming home just to surprise them. He walks into his living room and finds his parents watching a show together on the couch, "I'm home" Tsukune states making his parents jump almost right out of their skins. Pale faces and hearts beating, they finally realize that their son, whom they sent away to a boarding school they knew nothing about, has come home. "Oh! My baby!" Aono Kasumi shouts, jolting up from her seat to hug her son whom she missed with all her heart. Tsukune gladly returns his mother's warm embrace, "I'm glad you missed me" he comically states. Aono Taka gets off his rear and goes to greet his son and holds out his hand, "welcome home son, I've missed you." Tsukune knocks his father's hand away and embraces his father and provides him with the same warmth he greeted his mother with. They sit down at the table and Tsukune tells his parents about his daily life at school, excluding the parts about monsters of course. Kasumi is intrigued to learn how her son has become so irresistible to girls, but remembers one key detail that she decides to share with her son; "These women know you have a girlfriend right?" After hearing that Tsukune visibly stiffens, his mother realizes this and sends an un-approving look his way, "Tsukune! How could you string these poor girls along and not tell them you had someone! What would your girlfriend do if she knew about this!?" Aono Taka keeps his mouth shut but his gaze clearly sends his son the message that his mother is right. Tsukune lowers his head in shame and mutters out, "I'm going to try and tell her today, have either of you seen her recently?" Hearing her son reconcile and admit he was wrong, instills her with the pride she raised her son right. "I will give her a call, I'm sure she would love to hear you're home" she states plainly, "now you go get some rest and I'll tell you when I hear back," she says lovingly. "Thanks Okaa-san, I'm going to go take a power nap."

**XXXXXXX**

Back at her home in Las Vegas, Nevada in the United States; Kurumu Kurono giggles to herself with glee, _"Yahoo, I can't believe Tsukune gave me his address, is this an invitation?"_ pondering the endless interpretations, she continues the euphoric feeling of think of Tsukune whilst holding his contact information he gave her before boarding the bus to the human world. Ageha comes down the stairs with a white t-shirt and nothing else to her daughter giggling to herself like a madman holding a piece of paper. _"I shouldn't even ask"_ she thinks to herself, _"It probably has to do with that Tsukune she goes on about"_ she finishes her thought and goes back upstairs to finish her sleep. Little did she know, a certain snow maiden was having the same exact thoughts.

**XXXXXXX**

"Tsukune" his mother shouts, "I got a reply, she said to meet her at the train station in an hour!" she cries up to her son. _Guhhh_, Tsukune makes an inhuman sound trying to recover from being woken up in the middle of his sleep, "Got it mom! Thank you!" he yells down. Getting off the bed Tsukune rummages around his room to find his jeans and a polo. In front of the mirror, he mentally prepares himself for the beating he will have to endure, _"Alright, you deserve this, you brought it upon yourself and you can forgive, you _will forgive_ whatever she does to you." _He finishes getting ready and walks out the door; checks for his wallet, check, phone, check. His mother sees him pull out his phone, look at it, and put it away, "I don't know why you bother having that, its not like you ever call" his mother ridicules him. "My school doesn't have service remember mom?" he retorts; his mom just scoffs and walks back inside. About five minutes, Kurumu strides up to his door, as if on cue, Mizore pops out of the bushes and just stares; the two women just look at each other in silence until they reach a telepathic understanding; they have to share this break.

**XXXXXXX**

He reaches the train station and looks at his watch, _"2:30, she should be here any second" _he thinks to himself. "Tsukune!" a shrill voice bombards his ears, before he can do anything about it, he is rammed by a very cute and loli-ish girl with fiery red hair up in twin tails. "Hey Kokoa" he starts, he leans down and plants and long overdue kiss on her lips.

**XXXXXXX**

** Anyway, that's chapter one, please leave reviews, I suffer from extreme procrastination and most likely won't upload without support, even a "Great Chapter" after each read will help keep me going, I hope you enjoyed, now Allons-y!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you all so much for your feedback! I got amazing reviews and it's about 2am where I am, so why not write? To the guest who wrote me a review, I could not reply to a guest so I wanted to thank you here, I will work on that paragraph. This story is AU, and I will explain how they met later.**

**XXXXXXX**

Standing on the porch of the Aono household, Kurumu and Mizore realize that they have both came up with the idea to surprise Tsukune at his home. It's around mid-day and both girls are dressed very cute, wanting to get Tsukune's attention all on them. Kurumu is dressed in a thin yellow sundress that leaves little to the imagination, and Mizore is dressed in a sky blue t-shirt with a black skirt going down to her mid-thigh. _"Crap, I wanted Tsukune all to myself, but Mizore won't just up and leave"_ Kurumu silently thought to herself. "Hello Empty-Head, Mizore starts off, breaking the silence that's been lingering over the girls for quite some time. "We should move before anyone questions what we're doing on this porch" Kurumu states, clearly ignoring the empty head comment.

**XXXXXXX**

They walk to the park that is about five minutes from his house so the girls decided to talk it out there. "What the hell are you doing here stalker girl!" Kurumu blurts out clearly upset about her presence. "What do you think I'm doing here, I'm here to make babies with Tsukune" the snow woman retorts. "I came down here to surprise Tsukune and have him think of me all break, _only_ me" Kurumu replies with a huff. The snow woman not showing any emotion just stares blankly at her with a stupefied expression on her face. Not dignifying that comment because it was common sense what that succubus wanted coming down here unexpectedly. _"Tsukune really does live in a beautiful neighborhood"_ thought Mizore. "Hey!" snapped Kurumu, "we are just going to have to split our time with him; we might as well go see his family."

**XXXXXXXX**

Walking back, Mizore really takes in the beauty of where Tsukune grew up, while Kurumu is oblivious, Mizore really believes that everything she can know about Tsukune is important, even how it looked when he was growing up. "So what made you decide to come down here?" Kurumu asks breaking the concentration Mizore had been holding on to while taking in her surroundings. "I was with my mother explaining what happened to the school when she found the paper Tsukune gave us containing his contact information." Mizore stops to feel the wind rush through her hair and ruffle her skirt. "She told me that I needed to have children as soon as possible, so why not visit Tsukune." Kurumu scoffs and Mizore shoots her a dirty look. "Your mother is quite the pugnacious one, she does know that Tsukune will never consent to fathering a child right now." Mizore rolls her eyes, "of course I didn't expect to come down here and have Tsukune give me a child." Mizore says with annoyance dripping in her voice. Walking in silence for another few minutes, they re-arrive at the Aono household.

**XXXXXXX**

As they walk up to the pale yellow house, they mentally prepare themselves for how he will react to seeing them unexpectedly. Kurumu rings the doorbell twice and hears a female voice through the door, "coming, please hold on." Kurumu and Mizore slightly smirk to each other, both realizing where Tsukune's good nature comes from. Aono Kasumi opens the door with a greeting that slowly drowns out, "Welco…" she trails off not finishing her welcome. "Hello" Mizore says coolly, "we are friends of Tsukune's from school, I am Shirayuki Mizore, and this is Kurono Kurumu." Aono Kasumi stands there for a few moments dumbfounded trying to figure out the situation, but remembers their names from the girls her son has been "stringing along" not telling them about Kokoa. "Please come in" Kasumi offers.

**XXXXXXX**

As they walk in the front room they take off their shoes and Kasumi offers them a seat at the table. "Please make yourselves comfortable, I will fetch my husband and will be right back." Mizore and Kurumu both give slight nods and the woman recedes back into the back hall. Once out of the hearing range of the two strange yet very beautiful women in her kitchen, Kasumi nearly has a panic attack to her husband. "Honey! Honey! Oh Kami, our little boy has gone and really screwed up horribly, he's gotten himself into an intractable situation!" Aono Taka doesn't have time to respond to his wife's hyperventilating but manages to sputter out a response. "What do you mean? Is he hurt? Can we help? Please just calm down and speak." After a few moments to catch her breath, Kasumi explains to her husband that two of their son's "harem" is in the kitchen. "Well, let's deal with this as best we can dear" Taka mutters as strong as he can.

**XXXXXXX**

All Kurumu and Mizore could hear were muffled speaking but thought nothing of it, they had some idle conversation, but the hosts had returned. "Hello ladies, my name is Aono Taka and I am Tsukune's father, my son has told us about you." Mizore and Kurumu visibly perk up from this statement and Kasumi's worries get worse; _"oh Kami, these girls couldn't be more in love with our Tsukune!"_ Kasumi can't help but unconsciously bite her nails, "is something the matter Mrs. Aono?" Mizore asks very politely. "Oh no, thank you for worrying, I'm just afraid of missing my new T.V drama, haha…" Kasumi spits out shakily and nervously. Both the girls pick up on this but decide not to press the matter any further. "Where is Tsukune anyway?" Kurumu asks, Taka was about to answer with a cover story when his wife, still nervous spits out without thinking, "why he is with his girlfriend." "WHAT?!" both girls shout in unison.

**XXXXXXX**

The Aono seniors look at each other and sigh, Kurumu speaks up before they could "Did Moka beat us here?" she spits out, the Aonos can hear the bile dripping from her voice. Hearing that sentence, Mizore unconsciously drops the temperature. The Aonos share one more look and sigh, the sit down and Taka starts, "Girls, we wanted Tsukune to own up to this, when he came home, he told us all about his _harem_ of sorts," both girls blushing slightly at that statement. "Tsukune told us about you all, but he never told his friends at school that he has had a girlfriend since the beginning of junior high." Both girls look at each other and chuckle; "there is no way our Tsukune could possibly have a girlfriend." Taka sighs and says: "no it's true, her name is Kokoa Shuzen; she and Tsukune have been friends since elementary. At that moment the girl's confidence in Tsukune begins to crack, coming from his parents that he has a girlfriend pushes them to believe it. They keep their conviction and manage to thank their hosts for the evening. "Thank you for this chat, it has been lovely seeing you, I hope we can meet again, under better circumstances." Mizore says without falter in her voice, her face a stoic mask. They walk out the door without a sound; the Aonos visibly sag with relief that the situation defused itself with out too much damage; _"How will Tsukune deal with this one"_ the Aonos think to themselves.

**XXXXXXX**

** Alright, chapter two down, I tried to incorporate more vocabulary, detail, and other suggestions I have received, if I did not hit a point you noticed, send it again. I can take it when you tell me I did something wrong. Thank you for reading, **_**Allons-y! ~Moose**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** Welcome friends to chapter 3, last chapter Mizore and Kurumu find out Tsukune has had a girlfriend the entire time, even if the doubt it a little. Please enjoy the chapter, and remember, I do not own R+V.**

**XXXXXXX**

"TSUKUNE TSUKUNE TSUKUNE!" Kokoa bombards him having not seen her boyfriend in a year. "I've missed you sooooo much!" she shouts not caring they are in the middle of a crowded train station. She is dressed in a tomboyish t-shirt and shorts, but Tsukune can't get over how beautiful his girlfriend is like that. _"Man, Kokoa just wouldn't have her charm in a mini skirt and a revealing shirt, but Kurumu… STOP IT"_ he ridicules himself in his mind. Kokoa sees the wheels turning in her boyfriend's mind, "Tsukune? Is something wrong?" she asks lovingly. "Oh no Kokoa, I'm fine, just awe-struck by my girlfriend." Tsukune knew exactly how to maneuver his girlfriend. "Awwwwww, you're so sweet, why can't everyone be so much like you?" Kokoa asks, "Because you would be in love with the whole planet" Tsukune responds. "No way! Tsukune is Tsukune and I wouldn't dream of going near another guy in my life" Kokoa responds indefinitely. _"Well that statement kind of kicked me in the crotch; I guess I will tell her after the date." _He ponders in his mind, "Where to?"

**XXXXXXX**

Tsukune walks into his home with Kokoa on his arm and breathes in the familiar scent of his house, but with a hint of disappointment? "Kokoa-chan, hello, how are you baby!" Aono Kasumi asks her in a loving and caring voice. "I'm fine mother; I'm just so glad Tsukune is back" she grabs his head and pulls him down for a quick kiss, just a peck. No matter how many times Kokoa calls her mother it sends shivers down her body, the good ones. "Awwwwww you guys are so adorable, just excuse me for a moment." Kasumi walks back into her room and sees Aono Taka doing work on his laptop. "Honey, Kokoa is here" his wife tells him. "Alright I should go say hello" he sighs and closes his laptop and gets off the bed. "Hello Kokoa, I haven't seen you in a long while, it's great to see you" he tells her, not saying a single lie. "It's great to see you too father" she says as she embraces the man. "Tsukune, can I speak to you in my room" Taka says to his son, "of course father, lead the way."

**XXXXXXX**

"Son, have you told her about your harem of girls you're stringing along back at your school?" Aono senior asks his son, flaunting his obvious disapproval. Tsukune catches the display, but keeps his mouth shut to respect his father. "Dad, I have not told her…" Taka rolls his eyes, "but" Tsukune continues, "I'm going to take her on an amazing date and tell her then." He finishes. Satisfied with his son's explanation, he lets it drop. "So where are you planning on taking her?" Taka asks, "I think I'm going to take her to the arcade, maybe get her to loosen up a little before telling her." Aono senior nods his head in agreement. "I still don't agree on your harem, nor do I approve…" Taka says only to be cut off by his son, "I know father" Tsukune says solemnly, "I will accept whatever she decides to do to me."

**XXXXXXX**

"Girls, should I regret leaving you alone?" Tsukune asks as he walks back into the front room seeing the two girls talking like hens. "No, no" his mother and girlfriend laugh together. "We were just talking about Kokoa's life since you have been gone," Tsukune very loudly gulps, "okay, now I'm afraid." Tsukune says earning him a dirty look from the girls. "No, she seems to have had a boring life without you" his mother says, "mother!" Kokoa protests with a slight red tint to her cheeks. "Anything I should know about your life without me?" Kokoa asks, Tsukune visibly stiffens. _"Shit, Mother wouldn't have told her would she?"_ Tsukune thinks. "Haha, no, it's been plain, nothing important, haha" Tsukune says nervously and unconvincingly. Kokoa glares at him accusingly, "what are you staring at me like that for?" he questions his girlfriend. "No reason" brightening her look. Tsukune sags with relief. _"Thank God." He thinks to himself._

**XXXXXXX**

Tsukune and Kokoa arrive at the restaurant, the first step in his multi-step plan, _"first, I'm going to take her for some amazing food at the Italian food place down by the market, after that, I'm going to take her to the market and buy her whatever she wants, and top the evening off with that cheesy romance movie that just came out."_ Formatting the plan in his mind he almost doesn't hear the hostess call out Aono party of two. They are seated at a corner booth and handed their menus, "what will you have to drink?" the waiter asks, "I'll just have water" Kokoa answers, "me too" Tsukune agrees. "I'll have that ready in a moment the waiter says before darting off. "So why Italian Tsukune?" Kokoa asks, putting Tsukune on the defensive, "you're not a big fan of Italian I thought, don't tell me you did this just for me" Kokoa asks with a red tint on her cheeks. _"Perfect, pick her favorite restaurant, all planned"_ he thinks mischievously, "of course I did, anything for you, so what are you having?"

**XXXXXXX**

"Ahh, that was great Tsukune, now where are we going?" Kokoa inquires, "Now we are going to the market to buy you anything you want" Tsukune says dropping the proverbial "main event bomb" on his girlfriend. "Oh Tsukune! You're wonderful" his girlfriend exclaims jumping into his arms planting a big kiss on his lips. They arrive at a clothing store at the mall for the second part of their date, "what should I get Tsukune?" Kokoa asks, Tsukune never really had an interest in clothes but did this for her, "I don't know babe, just pick something you like" he replies already wanting to leave, "something sexy?" she says with a wink, "if that's what you want" he replies with a smile. With an excited yelp, his girlfriend goes to the back of the store and Tsukune finds a bench to rest his bottom, "we meet again old friend" he says to the bench.

**XXXXXXX**

Walking out of the store Tsukune sighs with both relief and grief, he was relieved that he could leave the store, but also grieving that his wallet lost all its sustenance. "Now where did you say you were taking me next?" she looks at him like a precious baby doe, "I'm going to take you to that movie you wanted to see so bad last year" he mutters in defeat; "but will it still be in theaters" she asks, "it will be at the dollar theater," he informs her as she pulls her close and they walk arm in arm to the theater. Somewhere in the bushes a mild distance away from the pair, a certain pair of ladies' eyes are starting to mist up at the sight of their most loved person in cahoots with someone else. _"Tsukune you baka"_ Kurumu thinks to herself and begins to sob into Mizore who keeps her face as void of emotion as she can, "come on Boobzilla, we don't want to lose them."

**XXXXXXX**

** And that's chapter three, thank you for reading, and if anyone also saw **_**The Familiar of Zero**_**, I am also writing a FanFic for that as well. Please leave your reviews and support, but also your criticism, I can take it. Stay tuned for the next chapter :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hello everyone, chapter four time, last time, a certain mistake I made was brought to my attention, Kokoa ordered water. I profusely apologize for making the mistake, she is a vampire, and they can't have water. I should have been paying better attention to the details and I'm very sorry readers, I wrote that scene on a whim and didn't think it through, I won't make that mistake again, thank you for pointing it out. This chapter, I'm going to clarify on some questions about their backstory I have received, enjoy. ~Moose**

**XXXXXXX**

Tsukune and Kokoa had been walking for a good fifteen minutes to the movie theater, and Kokoa needed to rest. They sat down on a bench, about five minutes from the theater. "Tsukune, couldn't you have chosen a restaurant closer," Kokoa complains to her boyfriend as she rests her legs. "You're a vampire aren't you?" Tsukune chuckles at her expense. "Shut up you jerk, being with you sucks up all my energy," she retorts, poking fun at Tsukune's expense in return. "Hey," he tells his girlfriend, "I'm sorry you can't handle me, I guess I'm just that amazing huh?" Tsukune replies, still trying to worm his way onto his girlfriend's good side for when he tells her the news. "You know that's right, now come here," she beckons. She wraps her arms around him and pulls him into a kiss. "I love you," they both say in unison.

**XXXXXXX**

That was the breaking point, they had watched their loved one, prance around all day with some hussy, eating dinner, and going shopping with him, but this… this shut them down. "Mizore," Kurumu says with her voice shaking, "can we go, please, I can't do this anymore," she begs the snow woman, whose stoic face, breaks, and floods with emotion. "Yes," she says, not even trying to hold back the tears flowing down her face. She had held her composure, and usual cold attitude up until now, it was just too much. The one she wanted to have babies with, to spend her days getting old with, had kissed and said I love you to another woman. They retire from their spot and begin to walk away, "is there any hope left for us Mizore," Kurumu asks desperately, "I don't know Kurumu, if it was you dating him, I wouldn't give up, but her, I don't know her, he said vampire, and she could easily kill me for touching him." Mizore says, with defeat lining his voice. "But Moka is a vampire right, she puts up with us, so maybe…" Kurumu says with hope starting to fill her voice, before Mizore cuts it down. "The Moka we know is a sealed vampire, a fake persona, she puts up with us because she isn't a normal vampire. What happened to you when inner Moka fought you?" Hearing that, Kurumu admits defeat, they walk away.

**XXXXXXX**

"Ready?" Kokoa asks Tsukune, finally feeling recharged and ready to go. "Yes yes, calm down I'm getting up," Tsukune says trying to rise from his comfortable spot. He had enjoyed the rest, he was teasing Kokoa, but he was worn out too, he just loved to push her buttons. He thought his girlfriend was the cutest, flustered and angry; it was just part of who she was. Ever since they were kids, she has always been the wild card, when he was being picked on, he would just wait for Kokoa to beat them into the dirt, but she was so caring. As he watches her get off the bench and stretch, he just reminisces about their time together and how much it had changed him for the better. "Hello?" Kokoa asks, snapping Tsukune out of his trance, "sorry, I was just thinking about how much better my life is with you in it," he tells her, without one single lie, a smile creeps over her face, "come on you, were going to miss the show" she says trying to hide her pleasure.

**XXXXXXX**

They arrive at the movies just as it was starting, "see Tsukune, I told you we could make it even if we stopped for that rest," Kokoa says smugly. "Yeah, we just made it by a couple minutes," he mutters under his breath, Kokoa ignores his obiter dictum.*

**XXXXXXX**

After finally getting out of the beat down that was that movie, Tsukune crawls to the nearest bench and goes fetal. _"It's over, it's over,"_ he chants to himself multiple times. "Ah quit being a punk," Kokoa scolds her boyfriend, it was a great movie. "It was nothing but romance it was so dry," he replies, "there were no car explosions or bad guy chases!" he says with a scowl on his face. "Thank you for taking me to see it even though you knew it would suck Tsukune," Kokoa tells him honestly. "It meant a lot to me. "No problem Kokoa, I want this date to be all about you." He tells her, still buttering her up for the end of the date. "Awwwwww, you're so thoughtful," she says comforting her boyfriend who is still in shock from that movie. "Let's head back to my house, it's starting to get late," Tsukune says.

**XXXXXXX**

As they walk back arm in arm, they take in the beauty of the town, they pass through the park for a scenic trip. "Tsukune it's beautiful out here, I wish I could be here every day," she says while Tsukune is off in his own land. _"Well, this was a good life, I loved a girl and stomped on her heart, this will probably be our last date."_ While being lost in his own fairytale world, he didn't realize that he had arrived at his house, "Father sent me a limo to take me back home," Kokoa says snapping him out of the trance." Hearing the noise, his parents listen through the door, "Kokoa, there is actually something that has kept me distracted during our date today," he says, earning himself a quizzical look from his girlfriend, "I have something to tell you, and it's something, I'm sure you won't take well," Kokoa is now concerned and is listening with complete attention. His parents, listening through the door, know what's about to transpire. "Kokoa, I don't know how to tell you this…" he starts, choking on a lump on his throat. "Just say it Tsukune," Kokoa says with misty eyes. "I-I-Will you become mates with me?" he blurts out; Kokoa just looks like she was hit by the bullet train. _"What the hell did I just say"_ Tsukune mentally kicks himself. "YES YES! OF COURSE I WILL! OH TSUKUNE I LOVE YOU!" she yells at the top of her lungs, "I NEED TO GO TALK TO DADDY, I'LL BE BACK AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" she yells jumping into the limo, waving goodbye.

**XXXXXXX**

Tsukune walks back into his house rubbing the back of his neck, meeting two un-approving looks from his parents. "Tsukune," his mother starts, "what do you mean by 'become mates with me.'" His mother asks accusingly, "well mother," Tsukune begins with a gulp, "I think I just got engaged." His mother fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hello comrades, here is chapter five of my story; I apologize for not updating for this while because my laptop's cord broke, and this computer had my draft for this chapter. Anyway, thank you for not rushing me and continuing to give me your support of my story. Thanks**

** ~Moose**

**XXXXXXX**

"Engaged? Tsukune what are you saying?" his father asks, helping his mother onto the couch. "You said 'become mates with me'" his father retells the event, "what the hell does that mean?" he asks accusingly. Tsukune meanwhile has been reticent. "You were supposed to tell her that you were a terrible boyfriend, and you asked her to marry you?" his father is indignant. After that Tsukune speaks up, "I know dad, it's just that on this date I remembered how much I love being with Kokoa, and I didn't want to jeopardize it" he explains. "That still doesn't absolve you, and what does becoming mates mean?" his father asks with his voice beginning to get sharp. At this point, Aono Kasumi regains consciousness due to her husband's yelling. "Mom, dad, there is a lot that happened to me when you sent me to Yokai, things you shouldn't know, but I'll tell you, sit down" he explains in a way that gives his parents a feeling of misgiving.

**XXXXXXX**

"Mom, dad, when you sent me to Yokai Academy because I failed my high school exams, you didn't know what that school was," he tells his parents who are listening attentively. "That school was for monsters," he begins again, "on the first day I met a vampire who drank my blood, and we became friends," Tsukune finishes his sentence and pans his parents faces. His mother looks confused and his father seems to believe him. "Please, bear with me, I can get you proof at another time" that promise seems to ease them a little. While I was there, I met a Vampire, a Succubus, a Snow Maiden, two Witches, and several other monsters, the monsters I named by race, are my _harem_," Tsukune barely pushes the word out of his mouth. Tsukune goes on to continue his story of Yokai Academy.

**XXXXXXX**

At this point Kokoa arrives at her father's castle to talk to her father. "Father?" Kokoa calls out through the castle jovially, trying to find her father. "Lord Shuzen is in his study Kokoa-sama," a maid informs her, "thank you," Kokoa responds before skipping off to her father's study, leaving the maid dumbfounded, for a member of the Shuzens to actually _thank_ her. Kokoa knocks twice before entering her father's study, "Father!" she screams happily and jumps on her father, before he can respond, Kokoa drops the bomb, "he asked me to be mates with him! Can I daddy? Please!" Kokoa says looking to her father's face which has a neutral expression. "Kokoa, please be aware of who we have in the room before you jump on me," he tells his daughter who looks to the couch on the other side of the study, "ONEE-SAMA?!" Kokoa immediately blurts out.

**XXXXXXX**

"So Kokoa," her sister begins, "who captured my little sister's heart?" she asks somewhat approvingly, knowing her sister had always been a tad violent. "It's a secret," Kokoa responds with confidence, knowing she has something her precious Onee-sama doesn't. "Kokoa, I need to speak with you alone, Moka could you please leave," her father asks, "of course father," Moka responds with respect and departs. "So, this boy, how long have you known him?" Lord Shuzen asks his youngest daughter. "About five years daddy," Kokoa responds timely, knowing answering these questions is important. "Why have I not met him?" her father asks accusingly, "well…" Kokoa stammers, upon hearing that, Lord Shuzen quirks an eyebrow, "what race is this boy, a vampire can be the only one for you to take as a mate, you know this. "I know father, it's just that I love him so much," Kokoa starts before she is cut off by her father, "What race is he Kokoa?" he asks, "well, he, he is human…" Kokoa tells her father; Lord Shuzen snaps the desk in front of him in half, "bring me to him."

**XXXXXXX**

** "**_Oh Tsukune I'm so sorry" _Kokoa thinks to herself as she sees her father get in a limo and pull out to the human world, she can only imagine what her father will do to him. "So tell me Kokoa," Moka says to her younger sister, "why is father personally going to visit this boy?" she inquires. "It's nothing Onee-sama, do you want to spar?" Kokoa asks with fire in her eyes. "Not now Kokoa, I want to know about this boy you have in mind," Moka begins before being cut off, "You can find out later, or are you just jealous I have a boyfriend?" Kokoa asks smugly, gloating to her sister. "You know Kokoa, my pink haired self has someone as well," Moka responds equally as smug, "Onee-sama you have a boyfriend!?" Kokoa asks shocked. "Of course not, this boy is a human and naturally could not capture my heart." Moka says. "Well I'll have you know, my boyfriend is human too," Kokoa says crossing her arms with her nose in the air, Moka's jaw drops.

**XXXXXXX**

Inner Moka walks with Kokoa all the way to the dojo with her mouth dragging on the floor. "What do you mean human Kokoa?" Moka asks, "I thought you despised humanity." Kokoa, with a sense of pride of having one up on her sister responds, "I hated humanity back when you lived in this castle. When you left, I thought of looking for you in the human world," Kokoa begins her story. "On the first trip, I met a human boy, and befriended him, after that, I gave up on you and we started hanging out." Kokoa reveals, she had never told anyone the story of how Tsukune and her met, only his parents knew about their friendship. "Wait Kokoa," Moka says with a questioning tone, "Father told me you never gave up on trying to find me in the human world," She points out. "That was just a cover Onee-sama; you know Father would kill him just for a human being _friends_ with _his_ daughter." Kokoa explains as if her sister was stupid. "I did miss you though Onee-sama," Kokoa says hugging her sister. Trying to hide the fact she missed her too, Moka responds, "Less talk, more spar Kokoa."

**XXXXXXX**

"Tsukune," his mother starts, "I'm sorry we sent you there," she says going in for a hug from her son when she knocks a glass of water off the table on to his lap. "Oh, sorry Tsukune, here give me the shirt," his mother says trying to apologize, and Tsukune, without thinking, removes his shirt. _CRASH_, the sound of the cup that Kasumi had been picking up, dropped on the floor and shattered. "Tsukune, oh god, what happened to you?" she asks teary eyed, while his father looks petrified at the collection of scars on their son's chest, especially the fatal looking X across his chest; "Yokai Academy happened." Before his parents could say something, a knock at the door, "I'll get it" Tsukune says getting up to answer the door. "Hel…" Tsukune's voice trails off as a man he doesn't know is at his door, "Tsukune Aono," the man asks, "Yes" Tsukune responds meekly, "my name is Issa Shuzen, Kokoa's father. Tsukune's face goes pale.

**XXXXXXX**

** All right a little background: Kokoa still has not mentioned Tsukune by name so Moka has no idea he is dating her sister. Kokoa did not find her sister in the human world, she was distracted by Tsukune. Issa's full name in here is not Issa Akashiya Shuzen, but just Issa Shuzen, Moka made Akashiya after her mother Akasha. Anymore questions I will answer if you leave them in a review, thank you for waiting for this release. Oh, and Issa is much more familiar around his kids when guests are not there, that is why Kokoa jumped on him.**

** ~Moose **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Welcome friends, this is chapter six of my story. I didn't get many complaints or suggestions on my last chapter so I have nothing to say up here :I enjoy. XXXXXXX**

"Kokoa's… father…" Tsukune gasped out. Kokoa had told him stories about how the Shuzen clan had really been the "top" clan among the vampires, and her father to be the King of Vampires. She told Tsukune of her father's status and power, and that did not bode well for him appearing at the modest human household. "Come with me," Lord Shuzen beckons, grabbing Tsukune by the collar and dragging him out the door. Lord Shuzen's driver gets out of the car and opens the door to the limo, and throws Tsukune in before getting in himself. After a few minutes of being on the road, Lord Shuzen speaks up, "so tell me _human,_" obviously spitting the word out of his mouth. "Who do you think you are, thinking a mere human is worth being mates to a member of the Shuzen clan?" he accuses. "Well… sir… I um…" Tsukune keeps trying to spit something out but is intimidated by the vampire in front of him. "I will give you the benefit of the doubt and not slaughter you where you stand, because my daughter is attached to you," Issa begins, "but you are on thin ice," he finishes. "Yes sir," Tsukune mutters with beads of sweat on his neck.

**XXXXXXX**

The car pulls into the impressive entryway to Castle Shuzen, awaiting their return is a handful of maids and a very concerned Kokoa. As Lord Shuzen steps out of the car, the maids all bow their heads in supplication and offer a respectful greeting. Tsukune finally stumbles out of the car looking as if he had been hit by a train; he was covered in sweat and all monsters could smell the fear coming off him in waves. Kokoa was the first to speak other than the maids, "Tsukune!" she shouts as she runs and embraces her boyfriend. "I was so worried Father had ripped your head off and burnt you family," she says normally as if talking about sports or the weather. Tsukune on the other hand, just faints. "Hmpf, _humans_" Lord Shuzen spits before walking back into his castle. "You two," Kokoa says pointing at the two maids, "help me bring Tsukune back to my room." She orders the maids. "Yes Kokoa-sama," the maids respond with respect.

**XXXXXXX**

After about half an hour Tsukune comes to, noticing an unfamiliar ceiling, he remembers where he is and how he got there. He looks to his side and finds his girlfriend sleeping peacefully beside him. Tsukune closes his eyes to regain some composure before he speaks, "Kokoa?" he asks quietly, trying not to be rude whilst waking her up. "Hmmm," Kokoa grumbles while taking a long stretch, her shirt lifting a little revealing some midriff. Tsukune blushes and immediately looks away. At this point Kokoa had finished her stretch and saw her boyfriend look away in embarrassment. "You know Tsukune, I told you I don't mind if you look at me like that," she purrs into his ear. Tsukune visibly shakes at his girlfriend's blatant statement of her intentions. Opening his mouth to respond, his girlfriend takes the opportunity to climb on top of the boy and shove her tongue into his mouth. Pulling back from the kiss, she leans down and whispers in his ear, "shut up and take it like a man," and brought her mouth back to his.

**XXXXXXX**

Their kiss had immediately sparked a quest for domination in the mouth; his tongue fought hers, all for control of the mouth. While a kiss like this was nothing new to the couple, Kokoa knew he always put his all into kissing her, so while he was focused on that, she slid out of her skirt and pulled back from the kiss. "Tsukune, I want you," she purred seductively into his ear, "Kokoa we can't your father is here and HOLY CRAP when did you take off your skirt?!" Tsukune asks surprised that upon looking down, he is greeted by his girlfriend's pink lacy panties. "We can worry about the details later," she says fighting to get her shirt off. Tsukune meanwhile was thinking of all the ways he could be killed for sleeping with Lord Shuzen's daughter, with him home. _"Screw it_" Tsukune thinks to himself as he unbuttons his shirt. After a few minutes, they are both reduced to their underwear. "You sure Kokoa?" Tsukune asks hesitantly, "Shut up and do me," Kokoa basically growls as she tackles her boyfriend onto the bed.

**XXXXXXX**

Several hours later, the room had been demolished. Covers had been thrown across the room, pictures fell off the wall, and they even broke a chair. Kokoa was in a daze, she was an S-Class vampire and he was a human, but he still ran her wild. They had done it on the bed, against the wall, even on the god damn piano, and he was unfazed. She didn't understand, it had been both their first times, and he was _goooood._ She hadn't of dreamt of such pleasures before, she had those dreams about her and Tsukune, but he had always been slow and gentle; not in real life. He had still made _love_ to her, not just sex, but he was as wild as a rabid dog. He knew exactly what to do, but only on instinct, he had never done something like this before, and that was hard for Kokoa to believe. The pair was lying in bed looking into each other's eyes, when a knock at the door is heard. Kokoa gets up, naked and in full view and answers the door, there stands a maid, whose face doesn't falter upon seeing Kokoa naked. "Lord Shuzen has requested your presence along with the human." The maid says blankly.

**XXXXXXX**

The pair walks down the hallway on their way to the throne room. "Alright Tsukune, most likely, the reason of this meeting is to execute you or to tell you that the only way to stay with me is to be turned into a vampire." Kokoa says while still looking forward. Tsukune does his best to not fall behind Kokoa but misses a step, "I expected the vampire thing," Tsukune explains, having basic knowledge of vampire society form hearing about it from Kokoa, "but the execute thing?" he pleads. Kokoa turns around and wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a kiss, "Just follow my lead and you won't be slaughtered," Kokoa says with a wink. "Not funny," he replies definitively. They walk through the double doors and down the long carpet to the dais, upon the top, Issa sits in his throne. "Aono Tsukune," he begins, already causing Tsukune's façade of confidence to break. "I will allow your chance to be with my daughter on two conditions." Tsukune looks up and speaks up "I accept," he replies thinking he looks cool, Kokoa facepalms. He just handed her father a blank check to do whatever two things to him he wanted.

**XXXXXXX**

**CHAPTER 6 :D**

**Hope you liked it, please leave your suggestions and reviews for my story, I read each one, and it really helps my progress. Love you ;3**


	7. Apology Chapter 7

**Sorry**

**Sorry friends, I have run into multiple troubles such as summer classes and the fact that my computer's charger still isn't completely fixed. I will also have cousins coming in from out of state for a few weeks as well; I will most likely not upload for a while. I am so sorry for the waiting, but it is not in my power to postpone their arrival, thank you for being so patient. ~Moose**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Welcome friends :D Thank you for being so patient with me, my life had been chaotic and cluttered, thank you for not rushing me and for your patience! I am thinking of adding OCs to take the other girls, but have Moka/Inner Moka not accept Tsukune's decision. Tell me what you think, for OCs, or against.**

**XXXXXXX**

A creepy grin flashed across Issa Shuzen's face upon hearing the human's quick and moronic reply. He licks his lips before speaking with a voice of iron, "Kokoa, you may leave us." She was hesitant at first but bows her head and agrees to leave.

"As you wish father," Kokoa responds respectfully before standing up to depart. "Just please go easy on him," she pleads before she reluctantly leaves the room.

"Now mister Aono," Issa begins with a smirk still plastered to his face, "shall we begin?" Tsukune very loudly gulps; his prior confidence waning. "We have discussed that a human wants to mate my daughter, but why would he think he could even court one of the Shuzen Clan?" Issa asks a little annoyed.

"W-well," Tsukune begins.

"_Stop that crap, summon some confidence, you love Kokoa, stick it to her old man!"_ He assures himself in his mind.

"Kokoa and I have known each other for several years; she was my best friend for the first couple of years and became my girlfriend later on." Tsukune elaborates, his confidence in his love for Kokoa being the only thing keeping him from bombing this.

"Why would my daughter not tell me this?" Issa responds coldly.

"She really did care for me, and knew that by subjecting you to the news of our relationship would endanger my life." Tsukune answers the man's question.

"It was my daughter; I would have at least tried to interrogate this inferior creature." Issa explains.

"She knew you would, your daughter loves you more than anything and knew you would try to understand, but not for a human," Tsukune replies.

"Mister Aono, while I can say I do respect you for coming to this castle, even while being a human, all for the sake of my daughter, but I can't accept a human as her mate," Issa says. Tsukune thinks he may even feel a little distraught coming from the man's statement.

"But what if I was turned?" Tsukune asks. Issa's head rises upon hearing this, wondering why a human would willingly give up their humanity, for the sake of a girl.

"Even if she were to turn you, a second born being accepted into this house would still be a stretch," he explains.

"Then what about those conditions huh," Tsukune asks, "tell me what I have to do to be worthy of not only being your daughter's mate, but also to be a member of the Shuzen clan."

"Fine," Issa reluctantly agrees, "I will compromise, and I care not for human ceremony, so I give you my blessing to have a human marriage to my daughter." Issa explains, "But!" he quickly adds, "We will be administering you small amounts of Shuzen blood in order to safely turn you."

"Thank you sir!" Tsukune exclaims, bowing his head in supplication to the elder vampire before him. "So once I am turned, I can mate Kokoa?" he eagerly asks.

"Of course not you imbecile," Issa snaps, "once you are turned, you will be my personal lackey, doing errands, dealing with people, and serving me whenever I see fit… understand?"

"Yes sir," Tsukune replies, eager to return to his "fiancé."

"Then you may leave me boy," Issa says fighting off a smile. Tsukune stands and turns around to leave the black tiled grand hall he had been in for the past hour.

**XXXXXXX**

"You are going to have plenty of use out of this one I'm assuming Issa?" A mysterious woman's voice calls throughout the hall.

"Oh yes, oh yes I will," Issa says before throwing his head back and laughing like some Bond villain.

**XXXXXXX**

Kokoa had been bored waiting for her boyfriend to come out of the hall; she had jogged in place, talked to servants, and now was hanging from the chandelier twenty feet up. She gasped as the doors opened and saw Tsukune walk out sighing.

"TSUKUNEEEEEEEEE!" she yells as she drops down towards the boy, screaming his name all the way down. Upon hearing his name, he looks all around before doing a double take and looking up.

"HOLY SHI-" he manages to get out before she crashes into him and buries her face in his chest.

"TSUKUNE TSUKUNE TSUKUNE!" she yells into his chest, "I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER COME OUT!" He couldn't tell if she was upset over the thought of what her father would do to him, or if she was just bored.

"Kokoa I have great news," he begins in a soft voice, as she lifts her head up to look into his chocolate orbs.

"What is it?" she asks questioningly.

"Your father didn't necessarily agree to us being vampire mates," he begins, "but he did allow me to take you as my bride in a human marriage," he finishes with a grin on his face. After a few moments of silence, he begins to worry, "Kokoa?" he asks. She had passed out.

**XXXXXXX**

Kokoa's eyes began to flutter open and closed as she tried to read the ceiling to figure out where she was. After a while, she got her bearings and realized she was in her room. She jolts up in bed, recalling that her boyfriend convinced her father to let him marry her.

"Tsukune!?" she says, looking for her boyfriend, but to no avail until she looks down and sees him sleeping next to her. Seeing her boyfriend sleeping next to her was always a funny thing to see. Tsukune was always such a gentleman to her, and never even got under the covers, _"I love him so much,"_ she thought before taking off her clothes and lying down in her boyfriend's arms, joining him outside the covers, _"I think I'll give him a little surprise when he wakes up," _she thinks to herself as she drifts off to sleep with a mischievous grin on her face.

**XXXXXXX**

As Tsukune began to awaken, he knew before he had even opened his eyes, who he was in bed with, the smell of cinnamon always gave Kokoa away. As he opened his eyes, he was giving an unobstructed view of his girlfriend's pale, slender, and curvaceous figure. He rushed a hand to his face to avoid covering his girlfriend and a shower of nose blood. He got up and walked to the bathroom, without waking his girlfriend. Moments later, the door opened, and in walked Moka.

"Kokoa wher-" she began before trailing off, seeing her little sister sprawled out naked on her bed, the covers thrown everywhere, and a content look across her face. "I'll come back later…" she says quietly with a blush before closing the door.

**XXXXXXX**

**Aaaaaaaaand thank you for reading my story and again for being so patient with me, I can't express how good y'all have been to me, please review, and never forget that I love you ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**XXXXXXX**

Tsukune exits the bathroom with a towel and walks over to his girlfriend and wraps her up into it. _"She is one wild card,"_ he thinks to himself, _"no matter how long we've been together she can still surprise me when I least expect it,"_ he chuckles to himself upon the completion of his thought.

Tsukune would occasionally look back on the years he and Kokoa had been together, she had never been predictable. When they first met, Tsukune had been a young child, he had never believed in yokai, until one fiery haired vampiress changed his world.

_**FLASHBACK**_

It was back when Tsukune was still in Elementary School, he had never been the "popular" kid that everyone adored, but he had his own group of friends. They would sit in the left side of their cafeteria and just hang out. Takahiro was always a noble child, he was loyal to his friends, and respectful to everyone he met, but had a dirty sense of humor (only around his friends). He would often make the jokes that would make the group giggle and snicker, but often found him in trouble because of them. On that day it was just Tsukune and Takahiro at the table.

"Good afternoon Tsukki," Takahiro joked, causing Tsukune to glare at his friend.

"Just because Kyoko calls me that, doesn't mean you need to, and don't get the others started either!" Tsukune says, a mix between pleading and making a threat.

"Alright alright," Takahiro says, enjoying the sight of watching Tsukune squirm. "Don't get your big boy pants in a bunch," he jabs.

"One of these days I'm going to hit you," Tsukune says, embarrassed at his friend's jokes. Tsukune knew it was all in good fun, and never took Takahiro's jokes too serious.

"You ready for the math test tomorrow?" Taka asks, "I'm not getting this division stuff, I just can't get it," he adds and then looks to Tsukune who just has a shocked expression on his face.

"MATH TEST," Tsukune shouts, causing his friend to jump and a few other students to look at him weird. "I need to go study!" he says and rushes of to study hall.

**XXXXXXX**

Tsukune had been at his school for two hours past its release of students and he was walking home. He would wander around a bit, just taking in the fresh air and looking around. He got home after walking for about fifteen minutes.

"I'm home," he calls out into the crisp familiarity of his home's scent.

"My you're late Tsukune," Kasumi calls from inside the kitchen.

"I was in study hall the entire time I promise mom," Tsukune responds before walking into the living area of his house and seeing his dad asleep on the chair. He sighs and travels into the kitchen to find his mother preparing their dinner. She wore a plain white blouse and tan knee-length skirt under a pink apron.

"I'm making us a stew pot, go to your room to change and then come eat," she says lovingly even though almost everything she said to her son was lovingly**. **Tsukune did as he was told and then he went upstairs to go to bed.

**XXXXXXX**

At around midnight, the door to Aono household opened silently, and in walked a small, red-headed girl, who started to creep up the stairs. Her father had finally taken her to the human world to practice feeding discreetly, and she couldn't disappoint him. She found her way into the room of a sleeping little boy. _"Perfect,"_ she thought to herself, _"remember what Father said, 'take only what you need, and do not wake the host,'"_ she nods to herself and enters the room.

As soon as she steps in the room she jams her pinky toe on the corner of a desk, "GOD DAMN IT!" she yells into the air, she stops and looks at the boy who is still sound asleep. _"I need to be more careful," _she thinks to herself.

As she takes a step to her left to avoid the rest of the desk she steps on a ball and falls back, "AAAAAAHHHHH!" she yells out before landing with a loud thud. She stifles a yelp of pain, and looks to the boy with a confused expression, _"how sound a sleeper is he?"_ she thinks. She finally makes it across the room and all its perilous obstacles and looks at the boy's neck. "I can do this," she whispers to herself. As she leans down, the boy's eyes open wide.

Kokoa just stands there looking into two big chocolate orbs while Tsukune looks at the two fangs jutting out of the girl's mouth. "Um, hello," the boy says, now looking into the girl's emerald eyes.

"Um… hi?" Kokoa says, not sure on what to do at this moment. Instead of doing what her father told her to do if she woke a host, she is engaging in conversation

"Why are you in my room?" the boy asks, wondering why a pretty little girl with fangs is hovering above him in the middle of the night.

"W-well… I-I…" she stutters, not really giving the boy a clear answer. The boy noticing the girl's inability to answer, he goes first.

"Do you want to play a game?" he asks, the boy's question stunning the young vampiress. "Oh and I'm Tsukune," he says with a smile.

"I'm Kokoa," the girl responds, happy to know that the human isn't screaming or anything that will upset her father.

**XXXXXXX**

After an hour of waiting around, Issa Shuzen gets out of the limo and approaches the human housing. He looks around the bottom floor, peering into each room, unable to find his daughter, but pleased the elder humans are asleep and not alerted to the vampire's presence. He walks up the stairs and hears his daughter laughing alongside some other laugh he doesn't recognize. He approaches the door and opens it with force and finds his daughter playing a game with a lowly human boy.

"F-Father!" Kokoa exclaims, realizing she forgot about her father waiting outside for her to finished "feeding."

"Kokoa, what are you doing," Issa asks, his voice cold and unforgiving. "You were supposed to drink from this human and return to me."

"_Human?"_ Tsukune thinks.

"I-I was F-Father, it's just that I...," Kokoa flounders. Tsukune notices the girl flailing around like a fish out of water and speaks up.

"I invited her to play a game, please don't be mad at her," he says to the vampire elder in front of him. Issa stares quizzically at the human before speaking up.

"Come Kokoa," Issa beckons and walks out the door.

"I'll come back soon," Kokoa whispers to the boy and walks out of the room as well.

**XXXXXXX**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaand that was chapter 9. Thank you for reading my story and please review, it means a lot ;D I love you.**


End file.
